


Unleash the Truth

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, Gold is just a nickname for Golden Freddy, humansnotanimatronics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: She studied a lot and was meeting a lot of influential people. Having overcome plenty of obstacles, she boomed in a fantastic world. But with her eagerness and compassion, there's nothing to stop her from accomplishing all goals. She could quickly become a true friend for life.----Lily Fox, the daughter of Foxy and Tigris Fox, is what you would probably define as a normal girl. She does what she is told and she had a normal life until she met Gold Fazbear. She had always been trying to get herself to stay away from him in order to not gain feelings for him. Will she succeed or will she fail? What would her parents think if she failed?
Relationships: Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s), Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Who Now?

When they said they were traveling for a couple of weeks made Lily groan but realizing her parents were leaving her at home made her smile. She was glad that Tigris and Foxy let her stay home but there were multiple conditions. She had to stay downstairs, take care of the cats, clean the house if it gets dirty, and things similar. That sounded at least fair. 

I'm just watching the house alone. I'll be good, Lily would think but as soon as she heard that someone was coming over later in the week to make sure she got everything done made her snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Lily asked, a look of disbelief on her face. "Mom, dad! I don't know this person! What if they try to kill me?" She argued. She was about to say something else but her mother held up a hand to stop her. 

"Lily, I appreciate your concern but Gold won't do anything to you. He's a nice guy," her mother spoke with a strict look on her face. Lily knew she couldn't argue anymore with her mother.

"Besides," her father added. "If he does try to do anything to you, text or call us immediately before calling the police." This statement caused Tigris to nudge Foxy in the side which caused him to rub that spot with a sigh.

"Fine..." Lily mumbled. "I know, I know. I have to be as nice as possible." She sighed and her parents nodded in agreement. 

"You know how to fend for yourself," Lily's mother pulled forty bucks out of her wallet and handed it over to Lily, who slipped it in her pocket with a nod. "Call us if you need anything." She spoke, earning another nod.

"Alright, guys. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

With that, Tigris and Foxy left the house. Lily waved them off as they put their stuff in the car before leaving. Lily sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down with a flop and she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She texted her friend, Ashley, all about what happened and hummed lightly.

Everything was quiet later that day and Lily wasn't used to it. She was so used to some noise. It was strange, too strange but Lily could get used to it for a couple of weeks. She knew she couldn't invite anyone over because then this 'Gold' would tell on her, which is bull. She wanted to invite Ashley over but she wouldn't be able to do that either. 

-Later that week-

It was now Thursday and Lily was still curled up in her bed since it was only 8:30 in the morning. Lily wasn't a morning person at all, she was more of a night owl. Groaning when she heard the doorbell ring, Lily ran a hand through her white hair before pulling herself out of bed before walking out of her room and down the stairs to the door. She looked out of the peephole and noticed a man with golden yellow hair. Letting out a sigh, Lily unlocked the door and opened it.

"Welcome to the house," Lily greeted and stepped aside to let the man inside, shutting the door behind him. "You're Gold, correct?" She asked and the man nodded. He stood around 6'3. He sat his bag down and held out a hand, which Lily hesitantly shook.

"I'm...Lily..." She muttered. Gold could tell she was closed off and he wouldn't push her any further. It was wrong to force someone into a conversation that they didn't want to be in. "Make yourself at home. I'm not supposed to be babysitting you..." She added with a groan before straightening up.

Stay calm, Lily, the girl thought with a deep breath. Don't lower your standards to this guy. You don't know what he's like. She was so deep in her thoughts as she didn't hear him asking her if she was okay, to which she snapped out and responded that she was fine. It was hard for her not to start asking him questions. 

"Let me know if you need anything. I have money for food if you want some pizza or something," Lily spoke as she went to grab her laptop to do some schoolwork. She sat down on the loveseat and opened her laptop, signing in and getting straight to the work. She had to finish her senior year to graduate. 

Hours pass and Gold had already made himself at home. His shoes were over by the door and his bag was right next to him. He was reading a book. Looking up from her screen, Lily tried to get a closer look at the book Gold was reading. He was reading Silence of the Lambs by Thomas Harris. Realizing she had always wanted to read that copy, she was about to speak up when she shrugged it off and went back to what she was doing, finishing in another hour.

Shutting her computer, Lily sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was so tired but it was only 6:00 in the afternoon. She grunted and soon picked up her phone, Snapchatting Ashley. She took a picture of Gold and labeled the picture look who showed up to babysit me :). It only took a couple of minutes for Ashley to snap back.

It was a selfie of her making a surprised face with the label: Oh he's cute! Talk to him! Blushing, Lily sent a picture of the book that Gold was holding and labeled it: How do I ask him if I can ask to borrow the book? 

Then, Ashley gave Lily the lowdown of asking someone to borrow a book. Soon enough, Lily took a deep breath and sat up. 

"Hey, um...after you're done with that book, would you mind if I borrow it?" Lily asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. Gold looked up from the book and gave a smile. Damn, he's hot, Lily thought but shook the thought out of her head. 

"Sure! I'm almost done anyway!" He responded with a shrug. "Make sure you take care of it."

Lily nodded and went back to her phone, texting Ashley in all caps.

ASHLEY HE SMILED AT ME WHAT DO I DO? Lily asked through messages. She knew she and Gold were going to be friends after this.


	2. Love at First Sight? Bullshit.

People say that love, at first sight, exists or 'oh, do you believe in love at first sight?' It's a pain to have to listen to some couples say that they felt love for their significant other at first sight. Lily couldn't understand it. She felt nothing when she met the men she knows. It was more like a neutral feeling. It was just nothing. No butterflies, no warmness in her cheeks, nothing. It was confusing for her to grasp the idea of love at first sight.

Lily groaned as she rubbed her face. It was only 12 in the afternoon and she was exhausted. She was only a senior in high school and she was only 5'2. Smaller than what seems the average height for an 18-year-old. She was a natural white-haired golden-eyed girl who had the world in her hands. She could be whatever she wanted to be. She was a warrior, fighting her own battles.

Her mother was a veteran who fought in the last war and is now a registered nurse. Her father works as a detective, solving even the most gruesome cases. Lily's parents are the strongest people she knows. They still take care of her like they haven't been put through any stress in their lives. Her parents are amazing.

Lily was in the living room, doing an essay a teacher assigned over the break. She looked distressed as Gold lightly patted her shoulder. "Hey," he spoke. "Take a break. I've been telling you for the past couple of minutes. Did you not hear me?" He asked, a concerned look on his face. Sighing, Lily nodded and closed her computer as she then rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry about that. I was distracted," Lily responded and Gold shrugged with an understanding expression on his face. He seemed like a nice person but she remembered her father was overprotective of her. She couldn't let him close to her. She didn't want to disappoint. Putting her computer next to her, she got up and stretched as she cracked her knuckles. She wasn't sure how to keep the conversation going.

"So, that book you were reading yesterday," the girl started. "How is it? I've never read it before." She spoke as she walked to the kitchen to make some tea. Gold seemed to follow her to continue the conversation, letting out a hum. He leaned against the counter away from Lily and shrugged.

"It's an okay book. The writing is amazing and I like the suspicion," he responded, his voice husky and it sent a shiver down her spine. Luckily, she was able to hide it from the male across from her. Making herself some tea, she waited in the silence to see if he would say anything else. She hummed a small tune under her breath and after she was done preparing a cup of tea, she turned to Gold.

"Do you want some?" She asked, arching a brow. It seemed like she had startled him.

"No, thank you. Thank you for the offer though!" He spoke with a smile, causing Lily to stare at him for a minute before shrugging and taking her mug into the living room, setting the mug on the coffee table. Gold seemed to follow her into the living room and sat down on the couch. He got in his bag and began to look through it, letting out a huff. Soon, he pulled out the book and handed it over to Lily with a smile.

"Here," he spoke softly and Lily hesitated. "It's okay. I've seen you eyeing the book since you've seen me reading it and I read the rest of it last night just so you can borrow it!" Now he has done it. She had only known him for almost a week and she wanted to trade numbers with him. Finally giving him a smile, Lily took the book from him gently.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Lily spoke with a small smile and put it beside her. "Do you..." She paused and shook her head. "Nevermind. It's not important." Gold gave a nod of understanding and looked down. Lily turned on the television and smiled lightly, her gaze turning her gaze over to the book she was lent.

"I hear you're a senior," Gold spoke to break the silence, earning a nod from Lily. "Up here at Storm Coast High?" He asked and Lily nodded again. He smiled lightly at the silent reply. "My brother is a teacher there. Freddy Fazbear." There was a sharp inhale and a sour face from Lily at the name.

"He's kinda mean to me...I don't like him," she responded and rubbed her cheek. "He doesn't seem to like me either. He likes to call me out in front of the class for no reason." She shivered at the memory. "Since it's Easter break, I'm glad I get a break from him," she rambled before quickly shutting her mouth. "S-Sorry.."

Gold smiled kindly and shrugged. "I don't mind. My brother has had a rough patch with your mother as well. He thought that she was going to steal your father from the group. Funny thing is that your father never wanted a girlfriend and look where he is now," he chuckled and this made Lily smile. Things she never knew about her parents. "Your mother came to our school in elementary. We've been friends ever since. It took your father up until high school to trust her." He hummed softly, smiling fondly of the memory.

Lily listened to him with a nod and passed over the remote before picking up the book, flipping to the first page and started to read. She wasn't sure about this guy but he seems fine. She wasn't going to give in so easily, although her heart was begging her to let him in. 'No,' she thought. 'I'm not letting him in. Not yet at least.' That was a promise she was making to herself. She won't be letting him in until she knew it was safe to.

A couple of weeks passed and Lily's parents came home early. Lily and Gold had exchanged phone numbers to keep in contact a week before then. Lily was laying on the love seat, reading the book Gold had given her, and Gold was sitting on the couch, watching Supernatural on the television.

Lily's parents had grabbed their bags out of the back of the car and walked to the door, finding that it was unlocked. Lily jumped up as she put the book down and ran over to them, throwing her arms around them with a grin. "Mom, dad!" She chirped, holding them close to her before pulling away. "How was your trip?" She asked with a smile and her mother smiled back.

"It was good!" Tigris chirped back before turning her attention to Gold, who was already up off the couch. "Was she good?" She asked and Gold nodded, which caused Tigris to smile and Foxy to sigh.

"No, he didn't do anything to me," Lily assured her father, who nodded. "You don't need to kill him. You've only been gone for five weeks. Don't worry so much." She earned another nod from her father and he had patted her head several times before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for watching her, Gold," Tigris spoke with a smile. "We appreciate you." Gold had smiled back at the woman with a nod.

"She's a good young woman. You're doing an amazing job with raising her!" Gold responded and smiled at the three. With that, Gold got his shoes on and grabbed his stuff before waving goodbye and leaving. Tigris ruffled her daughter's hair and took their bags upstairs, leaving Lily downstairs with Foxy.

"Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?" Foxy asked and crossed his arms, causing Lily to sigh.

"Yes, dad. I'm sure. He let me borrow one of his books though," Lily responded with a nod, which caused her father to nod. "He seems pleasant."

"And he is!" Her mother spoke in return as she walked back down the stairs and smiled. "Your father just has a hard time trusting guys around you since you're our little girl." Tigris teased and ruffled her daughter's hair again, causing her to huff in return.

"Yeah, I've noticed. I'm not a baby anymore, guys. I can handle things on my own."

"I'm sorry, Lil, but you can't do adult stuff yet," Tigris responded with a small sigh. "Wait until you get out of high school, okay?"

Lily sighed and nodded as she rubbed her elbows. "When am I allowed to at least get a boyfriend?" She asked and Foxy stood straight.

"When you're done with sch-" Foxy started before his wife cut him off.

"Whenever you're ready. Just make sure you can balance school and your relationship," Tigris interrupted with a smile before nudging Foxy. "Let her have some space, baby."

Since then, Lily had been texting Gold whenever she had the time besides working on her essay. Her mother would sometimes tease her about it but Lily specifically mentioned that she had no feelings for him at all. Besides, her father wouldn't approve, would he? Whatever it is, she wasn't going to fall for him. Nobody would love her. She was too introverted and uneasy about that.

After Easter break was over, Lily had gone back to school. She has her phone turned off most of the day and she wanted to make sure she paid attention in class. Yet, she found herself reading Silence of the Lambs when she had free time in class. It seemed captivating to her and she couldn't stop herself from reading it. Her teachers didn't mind since she was a good student except for Freddy.

God, he hated her. He thought she resembled too much of her mother. Oh, how he wished to put his hands on her. Yet, Lily resembled a little bit of both of her parents. Her mother's slim figure, her father's shoulders, her mother's facial features. Maybe, he fantasized about her too much. It was wrong for that but he did it anyway.

After school, Lily was outside on the sidewalk, reading while walking, when Freddy approached her from behind and one hand covered her mouth while the other wrapped around her waist. Lily's eyes widened and she dropped the book to fight the man off but nothing was working. Her bag dropped off her shoulder next to the book as she was dragged off to the corner of the school.

Once out of view, Freddy instantly began to fiddle with the girl's jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them before pulling them down to her knees, along with her panties. "Mmm. Still a virgin, hmm? Let's get you prepped up now, yes?" He asked her as he rubbed her clit. Lily had tears rolling down her cheeks and she repeatedly pleaded him to stop touching her. She wanted to go home.

Soon, a car pulled up and parked at the curb. Foxy and Tigris had stepped out of the car. Tigris gasped and ran over, picking up her daughter's stuff. "What if she was kidnapped?" Tigris asked and Foxy was furious like any father would at this situation. Hearing the cries and pleads of their daughter, Foxy ran over to the corner of the school to only find Lily on the ground, shaking and crying with her pants and panties down to her knees.

Foxy's heart broke at the sight as he went to his daughter's side and gently pulled her over to him. "Shhh," he whispered as he held her close to him. "It's okay..." He spoke softly. He then noticed blood on her inner thighs and he was even more furious than before. "I'll find who did this, Lily...don't worry..." He assured his daughter softly and waved his wife over, who had wipes in her purse.

Allowing Tigris to take a look and to clean Lily's thighs up, Foxy now had a burning rage. He wanted to have revenge on whoever did this. Tigris helped Lily get her pants back on and helped her into the car. Tigris knew who to call to question.

After getting home, Foxy helped Lily get to her room and get into something more comfortable. He stayed and held her as she cried and whimpered. She was now afraid of men. Her father constantly reminded her that it wasn't her fault. After this, Lily built more walls up. She was mentally destroyed.

Lily was scared to go back to school after that. She didn't want whispers going around about it and her mother had asked Gold about who had raped Lily and he gave a straight answer. "My brother, Freddy," he had told Lily's mother. After that, her mother called the police.

Months after the incident, Lily finally went back to school to finish. It was May so it was the last month of school. She barely even talked to Ashley about what happened. She just smiled softly and said she was fine. Ashley, being the one to investigate, decided not to dig into it and she gave Lily her support.

Soon, graduation came. Lily was glad to get out of school but she wasn't ready to leave her parents. Well, they're pretty understanding so she could stay there as long as she needed to. After the ceremony was over, Lily went back to her parents with a smile. She had completely forgotten the incident but she still had walls up. Everything that had happened, she was always a cheery girl.


	3. What's Wrong with Me?

Without a doubt, Lily had grown accustomed to her father's sternness when it came to having male friends since the incident. She had selected the male friends that her parents knew and trusted, which included Gold. Lily had grown to trust Gold over time but she still distanced herself from him. She only told him selective things she wanted him to know and hid the rest. Gold didn't need to know her like that.

Lily sat in her room with her legs bent up close to her chest to support the book in her lap. She was ready to get a job but wasn't sure what job she wanted to do. 'Well,' she thought. 'I could be a barista at Starbucks or something.' She had overlooked the incident and she seemed happier now. Although, it was an uneasy feeling when her mind drifted back to that moment. She would never forget how she felt at that moment.

She was horrified. She didn't want it and he continued when she pleaded for him to stop. She wasn't the type to hold a grudge but he affected her. He attacked her in a way that she wasn't ready for. She wanted revenge on him. She would never forgive him. She wanted him to be locked up. She didn't deserve it. She was aware of what he was: a monster.

Lily bookmarked her place and closed her book, getting up as she exited her room and jogged down the stairs. Turning the corner, she smiled and opened her mouth to say something but closed her mouth when she saw two police officers standing in the living room with her parents. Her smile dropped as her chest filled with worry.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" She asked and gulped down the lump in her throat, exchanging glances with her mother.

"Lily, right? I'm Officer Ali and this is Officer Jamie," Ali spoke, gesturing to himself then to the man next to him. Lily stepped back a couple of times in distrust. She almost broke down into tears from feeling so overwhelmed but she held back. She bit her lip and exchanged glances with her parents.

"Lily, honey, they're here just to check up on you from the last time they saw you," her mother explained. "They're not going to do anything to harm you. Please sit down."

Lily followed her mother's request and sat down on the couch, about ready to cry as Ali sat across from her. He had a soft look on his face as Lily sat there, knees together and hands clasped together on her lap. She wasn't going to say anything but she had to say something.

"I still have nightmares about that day," she spat. "I still hear the words he spoke as he touched me. I'm afraid nobody will love me because of my broken parts. I'm fragile and I feel like every guy I want to get close to is going to take advantage of me and I hate it."

That broke their hearts. Tigris walked over and sat beside her daughter, placing a hand on her back to calm her. Stuff like this was hard to talk about and Lily was strong to be able to talk about this event. They could all tell that she was traumatized. She was strong and worthy of love. She just needed to be shown.

"Miss Lily, I promise you that he won't touch you again. He still has 16 more years in prison for rape and resisting arrest," Jamie started. "He has a problem that the only way we can fix is being in prison. I assure you that you're loved and you will find someone that will put the pieces back together. You're still young!"

Lily couldn't help but scoff. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes, tears threatening to spill. She was about to shatter. It wasn't fair.

"Do you realize how much I wish that had never happened to me?" Lily asked. "I want the flashbacks to end!" Tears are spilling down her face now. "I don't want to live like this forever."

"And you won't. I promise. You'll soon realize that this doesn't define you."

Jamie nodded and looked at Ali, who gave a nod in return. They both stood up and gave Lily's parents a kind smile. They thanked them before leaving as Lily cowered into her mother's arms. Lily didn't want to remember that event but it kept flashing in her mind. She didn't know what to do. She just wanted everything to stop. 

Days pass and Lily seemed to be doing fine. She had texted Gold about the whole situation but immediately changed the subject when he asked why she didn't call him. 'Because I don't want to get close to you,' Lily had wanted to tell him but didn't. She didn't trust herself to get close to him because she was scared he would take advantage of her. 

Whenever she was out in public, Lily would take her father or her mother. She had flashbacks and some hallucinations. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She wanted something done about this. Maybe some medication? She wasn't too sure but she was going to talk to her parents about it one day.

On a Saturday night, Lily sat at the dinner table with her parents. She was quiet for the most part and her mother looked over at her before taking another bite of her food. 

"What's wrong, Lil?" Tigris asked. "You haven't touched your food at all. What's going on?" She was genuinely concerned and worried. The questions earned a sigh out of Lily and a small look of interest.

Lily put her fork down and sighed as she placed her chin on her palm. "I've been having flashbacks every now and then. The flashbacks aren't really severe but I've been thinking about them a lot. I often feel like I'm numb and I avoid high school as much as possible." She explained to her mother, who gave a nod.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's PTSD or not but it sure does sound like it," Tigris replied with a small shrug. "I'm no expert so I can't really diagnose you. I'm only a therapist."

After dinner was done, Lily did the dishes as Foxy put the leftovers away. There was a small talk while they did what they had to do. As soon as they were finished, Lily dried off her hands and turned to her father with a small smile. She reached over and grabbed his arm before he left the kitchen. 

"Dad," she started and let go of him, which caused him to turn and face his daughter. "I want to let you know that I appreciate you. I don't really say it a lot but I do." She smiled lightly before wrapping her arms around Foxy's waist, causing him to smile and hug her back.

"I appreciate you too, Lily." He murmured softly before letting go after a few minutes and walking into the living room, Lily following behind before saying goodnight and heading up the stairs to bed.

The next day, Lily didn't get up until around 11 in the morning. She had stayed up part of the night, finishing Silence of the Lambs. Getting out of bed and walking down the stairs, Lily rubbed her face. When she put her hands down, she noticed that Gold was there. She managed a smile as she waved and she went to the kitchen. 

Making herself a cup of tea, Lily hummed to herself as she listened to the chatter of her parents and Gold talk. It was somewhat calming to hear their voices. After pouring herself some tea and preparing it, Lily went to the living room to join in on the conversation. She sat down next to Foxy and took a sip from her mug.

"Hey, guys." Lily greeted with a smile as she held her mug in her lap.

"Hey, Lily," Gold responded and returned the smile.

Tigris knew that there was chemistry between the two but also knew that they were just friends for now. So, she kept quiet and just smiled softly. Every mother needed to be supportive of their child, right?

The day went on as normal. Lily and Gold had chatted about Silence of the Lambs. Lily had gone back upstairs and came back down with the copy that Gold had lent her. She had given it back to him with a smile and a 'thank you'. 

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it," Lily smiled. "It left me on the edge of my seat."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did," Gold responded with a smile. "It really made my hair stand up."

They continued to chat for what seemed like hours until Gold had to leave to go to work. They said their goodbyes and he left. Lily was still looking for a job. She wanted to help her parents with bills and household stuff. Lily wanted to make sure that they were never behind on bills.

That night, Lily spent time upstairs in her room, looking for a job. She saw that Starbucks was hiring so she shrugged and applied. After that, she closed her laptop and she leaned back against the bed. She let out a hum before sending a goodnight text to Gold, earning a text in return.

Thursday morning, Lily got up and checked her phone. 'Nothing important,' Lily thought with a shrug before walking out of her room and jogging down the stairs, following the smell of bacon and eggs. She smiled softly to herself as she walked into the kitchen and her eyes widened. "Gold?" She asked, earning his attention and he smiled at her. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead," the male teased and stood up to flip the pancakes. "Your parents were called into work early so I offered to come to keep you company."

Lily paused before nodding slowly. "Uh, great," she replied slowly. "You can cook?" She asked, visibly being cautious. 

Gold took note of this but didn't say anything about it and he nodded. "Well, yeah. My mother taught me when I was young and I've been cooking ever since," He explained. "It's really not that hard."

Lily nodded in reply as she took a deep breath. "It smells good." She stated with a faint smile. She was fond of the smell and Gold could tell, causing him to smile.

Lily's stomach let out a loud growl as soon as breakfast was done. She waited for Gold to get his plate before getting hers. They then sat down at the table and Lily shifted before she took a bite out of a pancake, her eyes widening.

"This is good!" She smiled as she took another bite. 

"I'm glad you like it," Gold smiled back. 

This is when Lily realized that they were going to be the best of friends.


End file.
